This invention relates to wrapping machines and, in particular to the type of machines known as overwrapping machines employed to overwrap, for example, packets of cigarettes or similar prismatic products, in transparent thermoplastic material. The invention provides an improved system with which to control the sealing of wraps effected with such material.